This invention relates to adjustable ring structure and more particularly to ring structure which is expandable by a wearer for purposes of fit or the like while the same readily maintains an overall round cross-sectional configuration independent of the degree of expansion imposed.
The sizing requirement which attends most purchases of finger rings has always been viewed with distain by purchasers and sellers of jewelry alike. In the case of the purchaser, a waiting requirement and a return trip to the seller prior to physically acquiring the finger ring is generally considered to be an inconvenience. From the standpoint of the seller, sizing requires that the goods purchased either be sent to another location for sizing or the retailer himself maintain both tools and competent personnel at the retail location to perform this service. In addition, once a ring is properly sized it is not infrequent that expansion or contraction of the finger upon which the ring is worn, associated with the weather or the like, render an initial fitting imperfect or at least periodically imperfect.
Finger rings which employ ring shanks of fixed size do not accommodate current trends toward wearing several finger rings at one time and the attendant desire by many wearers to periodically change the finger upon which a particular ring is worn. such rings also do not readily accommodate wearers whose finger joints are enlarged or periodically become enlarged due to arthritis or the like, since if such rings comfortably fit over the inflamed joint, they will not properly fit the appropriate finger location therefor. Conversely, if the same properly fits the appropriate finger location, it cannot be readily removed from the finger over an inflamed joint.
While the need for adjustable ring structure has long been recognized, proposed solutions generally exhibit one or more common disadvantages which have prevented wide acceptance. Most commonly, adjustable rings proposed by the prior art have exposed or partially exposed mechanisms which prevent the resulting finger ring structure from having the appearance of fine jewelry. In cases where the look of fine jewelry is retained, it is often found that the adjustment available for a given ring may be limited to approximately one-half of a size, making it necessary for the jewelry seller to maintain either a large stock of variously sized rings or requiring some sizing to take place despite the fact that an adjustable ring is being purchased. In cases where substantial adjustability is available, the resulting adjustable ring structure is frequently such that as the ring expands the same looses its classic round shape and thus acquires a disfigured or distended appearance. Finally, in many cases where substantial adjustment is available such adjustment must be implemented by a skilled jeweler, thus removing many of the attributes of an adjustable ring for a purchaser.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide adjustable ring structure which retains the appearance of fine jewelry.
A further object of this invention is to provide adjustable ring structure which admits of substantial adjustment in size.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide adjustable ring structure which retains an overall round ring configuration regardless of the degree of expansion imposed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide ring structure whose sizing is readily adjustable by the user.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide self-adjusting ring structure wherein an expansion in sizing is readily implemented by a wearer while such structure is biased towards a contracted condition so that a proper fit of the ring in an appropriate position on the finger is obtained even though expansion to place the ring over a joint may have been necessary.
Various other objects and advantages of the present invention will become clear from the following detailed description of several exemplary embodiments thereof and the novel features shall be particularly pointed out in conjunction with the claims appended hereto.